


El paquete de galletas

by Jaguar_Negro



Series: Serie Retelling [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, One Shot, Viaje en tren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguar_Negro/pseuds/Jaguar_Negro
Summary: Astrid detesta los viajes en tren. Su día no deja de empeorar y en el colmo de su frustración aparece un chico castaño que termina de arruinar su día. O al menos eso es lo que ella cree...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gente!!!!!!!!  
> Me vino el ataque de inspiración y escribí este cuento antes de dormirme. La historia no es mía, la escuché hace tiempo como un cuento de esos que se usan para ilustrar un tema y dejar moraleja.   
> Es parte de mi “Serie Retelling", donde voy a incluir todos aquellos cuentos cuyas historias no sean originalmente mías, sino que los haya adaptado a mi estilo.   
> La primer parte es una adaptación, pero la segunda es completamente idea mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Httyd no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad intelectual de C. Cowell y DreamWorks. Tampoco es mía la primer parte de la historia, sino de su anónimo autor.

.oOIOo.

**“El paquete de galletas”**

Ya estaba harta. No le gustaba viajar en tren de por sí, pero en ese momento parecía que todo se hubiera puesto en su contra. Había tenido que viajar de improviso por cuestiones familiares a Outcast Island, y por si no fuera poco tener que ir a aquel pueblo al cual detestaba por más de un motivo bien fundado, no pudo conseguir un viaje directo, únicamente con escala.

Astrid se encontraba en la estación central de Dragons Edge a donde había llegado demasiado tarde para poder tomar el transbordo. Insultando internamente la impuntualidad e ineficiencia del sistema férreo, al igual que a los empleados de la boletería donde había estado discutiendo largo rato para que reconocieran el error de la compañía y le cambiaran el boleto o le reembolsaran su dinero, caminó pesadamente entre la gente en el horario pico hasta un kiosco para comprar una bebida y algo para comer.

Luego de una larga fila para pagar, y de revisar arduamente su mochila hasta dar con su billetera, salía para intentar buscar un lugar relativamente tranquilo para sentarse e intentar calmarse, o  al menos pensar un poco. Se instaló en un banco cerca del andén con su mochila y la valija que ya se había cansado de arrastrar por todos lados, luego conectó sus auriculares y se los colocó con la esperanza de que la música la tranquilizara un poco, mientras acomodaba en la mochila lo que acababa de comprar.

Había conseguido algunas cosas para comer más tarde cuando se encontrara en el tren, por lo cual únicamente dejaría afuera una botella de refresco y un paquete de galletas. Deslizó el cierre con frustración y dejó caer la mochila a sus pies. Recostándose sobre el respaldo del banco destapó la botella y dio un sorbo antes de dejarla a un costado. Tras un profundo y no muy amistoso suspiro, tomó el boleto del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Aun lo tenía; con su suerte no le hubiera sorprendido haberlo perdido, pero allí estaba. Quizás el no haberlo perdido indicaba que su suerte estaba mejorando, pero no lo creía realmente así.

-Una hora.- Murmuró entre dientes viendo su reloj y el horario impreso en el boleto.- Aun tengo que esperar una estúpida hora.

Súbitamente perdió el apetito, por lo que se dedicó a concentrarse en la música mientras perdía la mirada en la gente que pasaba, con la esperanza de que su cara de pocos amigos disuadiera a cualquiera que pretendiera molestarla.

Paseó su vista por el techo, las paredes, los rieles, los arcos por donde aparecía y desaparecía el tren, el piso…

Ya se había hecho la hora y ni rastro del tren que debía tomar. Tenía bajo el volumen de la música para poder escuchar cualquier llamado que hicieran los parlantes, pero estos llamaban a abordar a pasajeros con muy distintos y preferibles destinos que el de ella.

Volvió a despotricar en su mente contra la puntualidad de los trenes cuando se dio cuenta que un joven de su edad con cabello castaño se acababa de sentar cerca de ella. No le prestó mucha atención hasta que lo vio llevarse algo a la boca. Recordó que ente ella y ese chico había dejado su refresco y el paquete de galletas. Le prestó algo más de atención y vio que efectivamente estaba comiendo una galleta. No sería tan descarado de haber abierto un paquete que no era suyo y comerse su contenido, ¿O sí?

Astrid se incorporó con una expresión severa a lo que el chico contesto con una agradable sonrisa antes de tomar otra galleta del paquete sobre el banco y darle una mordida. Viendo que efectivamente ese era el único paquete que había, introdujo la mano en él de manera alevosa para hacerlo quedar en evidencia y devoró la galleta de una sola mordida. Lejos de sentirse avergonzado, el castaño lo celebró expandiendo su sonrisa, lo cual únicamente enfureció más a Astrid.

Él volvió a tomar otra galleta y luego ella, y así continuaron (para su total indignación) hasta que únicamente quedó una última galleta. La rubia lo miró desafiante con sus fríos ojos azules para ver que hacía. Sin inmutarse, la tomo con ambas manos y la partió en dos pedazos iguales para luego ofrecerle uno. Ella se lo quitó con violencia para masticarlo rápidamente y luego tomar la botella antes de que decidiera apropiársela también.

Para su alivio, el llamado a abordar su tren se escuchó por los parlantes. Tomó con prontitud su mochila y su valija y se apresuró a alejarse de aquel molesto chico, dejándole el paquete vacío. Cuando se estaba yendo pudo ver como él la saludaba con la mano sin  borrar su sonrisa. ¿Quién se creía que era para tomar las cosas de los demás y luego actuar como si nada?

Finalmente se ubicó en su asiento y respiró aliviada cuando el tren se puso en marcha sin que nadie se sentara junto a ella. La próxima vez que su tío Alvin requiriera la presencia de algún Hofferson para arreglar algún asunto, se encargaría de dejar bien en claro que ella no lo haría.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas cuando sintió hambre y recordó las cosa que había guardado para después. Tomó su mochila y la apoyó sobre sus rodillas para abrirla. Indescriptible fue su vergüenza cuando lo primero que encontró fue el paquete de galletas que en su estado arrebatado había guardado sin darse cuenta. Se llevó una mano a la cara y presionó sus sienes mientras sentía como la sangre teñía sus mejillas de un rojo brillante.

Ese chico no había sido un caradura aprovechado, lo había sido ella. Él en cambio había sido amable y dulce a dejarla tomar lo que era de él sin decirle nada.

-Debe creer que soy una idiota…- Murmuró con la cara aun cubierta.- Y cree bien pues verdaderamente lo soy.

No hace falta decir que aquello le quitó el apetito por segunda vez, por lo cual, cuando fue capaz de quitarse la mano de la cara, cerro su mochila y se quedó inmóvil el resto del viaje.

.oOIOo.

Una semana había pasado y era tiempo de regresar a su casa. Esta vez llegó a la estación de Dragons Edge a tiempo para poder tomar el otro tren, incluso tenia media hora y no era horario pico. Era notablemente mejor que su última experiencia en aquel lugar.

-Buenos días mi lady.- la saludo alguien a su espalda.- ¿Hoy te encuentras mejor?

Se volteó para ver quien le hablaba y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con aquel chico castaño. Cerró los ojos con vergüenza y luego los abrió ignorando el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

 -¿Por qué me dejaste comer tus galletas sin decirme nada?- Preguntó sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

-Porque parecías estar teniendo un mal día.- Le respondió sonriendo como si fuera lo más natural.

-Pues, fue muy lindo de tu parte.- Le respondió intentando dejar de lado su deseo de ser tragada por la tierra en ese mismo instante.

-Soy Hiccup.- Se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

Ella la estrechó con un poco más de confianza antes de decir: - Yo soy Astrid.

-Bien Astrid, me alegro que hoy estés de mejor humor.

-Sí… gracias por haber sido tan amable conmigo. No sé cómo disculparme por lo que hice.- Contestó forzando una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Olvídalo.- le restó importancia con un gesto de manos.

Antes de poder decir nada, se escuchó el anuncio de la llegada del tren con destino a Berk.

-Ese es mi tren.- Comentó Hiccup

-Qué curioso. También es el mío.

-Podemos viajar juntos si eso no te molesta.

-No podría negarme después de cómo me has tratado.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha y una vez en el tren se ubicaron juntos.

-¿Quieres?- Preguntó Astrid sacando unas galletas de su mochila.- Esta vez van por mi cuenta.

-Gracias. Dime, a ti no te gusta mucho viajar, ¿cierto?

-Claro que no. Especialmente cuando es por asuntos familiares.

-Dímelo a mí. Mi padre me pidió que fuera a Berserker a tratar un asunto con uno de sus socios.

-Pues yo tuve que viajar a Outcast Island para arreglar cuestiones familiares.

-Tal parece que estamos en el mismo tren.- Bromeó haciendo que ambos rieran.

-Oye Hiccup, ¿De dónde eres?

-De Raven Point

-No inventes, es también es mi barrio.

-Grandioso, quizás podrías vernos alguna vez.- Sugirió con un poco de timidez.

-Definitivamente. Dame tu número.

Conversaron un buen rato más, conociéndose y dándose cuenta de que se llevaban verdaderamente muy bien.

-Quien sabe,- Dijo Hiccup en un momento.- quizás la próxima vez que debamos viajar volvamos a coincidir.

-Quizás.- Respondió Astrid perdiéndose por un instante en sus chispeantes ojos verdes.

Quizás viajar no fuera tan malo después de todo.

.oOIOo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, porque estaba durmiéndome cuando lo terminé. Me rehusaba a irme a dormir y dejarlo a medias porque me conozco y si hacia eso, este fic se sumaría a mi larga lista de historias inconclusas. Lo revisé de manera rápida, pero es muy posible que alguna cosita se me haya pasado, sepan disculpar.  
> No se me ocurre que más decir… (P: que sea lógico, porque para decir pavada tenés mucho…) (Lo admito -.-*) … así que mejor me callo y solo les digo:  
> Les agradezco grandemente a todos los que me dejen un review y rezo por ustedes.
> 
> Se despide Jaguar Negro: “Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…”  
> Bdcs  
> Suerte;)


End file.
